Review of General Psychology
* Description of subject matter covered: :The Review of General Psychology is interested in articles that bridge subdisciplines in psychology or that focus on topics that transcend traditional subdisciplinary boundaries. Articles that advance theory, evaluate and integrate research literatures, provide new historical analyses, or discuss new methodological developments in psychology are welcome. :Authors are encouraged to write thought provoking manuscripts from the perspective of more than one subdiscipline and to review literature that spans at least two subdisciplines. Intellectual risk-taking is encouraged. Articles reporting new empirical findings are generally not appropriate for the journal. :This is an American Psychological Association journal, a publication of APA Division 1: The Society for General Psychology :Editor: Douglas K. Candland :ISSN: 1089-2680 Further details * Office address: :APA Service Center :750 First Street, NE :Washington, DC 20002-4242 * Contact numbers: :800-374-2721 • 202-336-5510 • TDD/TTY: 202-336-6123 :Fax: 202-336-5502 * Web presence: Homepage * Submission details: http://www.apa.org/journals/gpr/submission.html * Publication frequency: Quarterly * Language: English * Cost etc.: http://www.apa.org/journals/gpr/pricing.html * Impact factor: 1.417 http://www.apa.org/pubs/journals/gpr/index.aspx Full texts available online Volume 15 (2011) * Agrillo, C. (2011). Near-death experience: Out-of-body and out-of-brain? Review of General Psychology, 15, 1-10. Full text * Ferguson, C.J., Winegard, B., & Winegard, B.M. (2011). Who is the fairest one of all? How evolution guides peer and media influences on female body dissatisfaction. Review of General Psychology, 15, 11-28. Full text * Dörner, D. & Güss, C.D. (2011). A psychological analysis of Adolf Hitler's decision making as commander in chief: Summa confidentia et nimius metus. Review of General Psychology, 15, 37-49 Final draft * Mayer, J.D., Lin, S.C., & Korogodsky, M. (2011). Exploring the universality of personality judgments: Evidence from the great transformation (1000 BCE–200 BCE). Review of general Psychology, 15, 65-76. Full text * Franco, Z.E., Blau, K., & Zimbardo, P.G. (2011). Heroism: A conceptual analysis and differentiation between heroic action and altruism. Review of General Psychology, 15, 99-113. Full text * Simonton, D.K. (2011). Creativity and discovery as blind variation: Campbell’s (1960) BVSR model after the half-century mark. Review of General Psychology, 15, 158-174. Request full text Volume 14 (2010) * Markey, P.M. & Markey, C.N. (2010). Vulnerability to violent video games: A review and integration of personality research. Review of General Psychology, 14, 82-91. Full text * Olsen, C.K. (2010). Children’s motivations for video game play in the context of normal development. Review of General Psychology, 14, 180-187. Full text Volume 13 (2009) * Kaufman, J.C. & Beghetto, R.A. (2009). Beyond big and little: The Four C Model of Creativity. Review of General Psychology, 13, 1-12. Full text * Kaighobadi, F., Shackelford, T., & Goetz, A.T. (2009). From mate retention to murder: Evolutionary psychological perspectives on men’s partner-directed violence. Review of General Psychology, 13, 327-334. Full text Volume 12 (2008) * Bering, J.M. (2008). Why Hell is other people: Distinctively human psychological suffering. Review of General Psychology, 12, 1-8. Full text * Rofé, Y. (2008). Does repression exist? Memory, pathogenic, unconscious and clinical evidence. Review of General Psychology, 12, 63-85. Full text * McKibbin, W.F., Shackelford, T.K., Goetz, A.T., & Starratt, V.G. (2008). Why do men rape? An evolutionary psychological perspective. Review of General Psychology, 12, 86-97. Full text * Palmer, L. (2008). Kant and the brain: A new empirical hypothesis. Review of General Psychology, 12, 105-117. Extended version * Park, J. H., Schaller, M., & Van Vugt, M. (2008). Psychology of human kin recognition: Heuristic cues, erroneous inferences, and their implications. Review of General Psychology, 12, 215-235. Full text * Yanchar, S., Slife, B.D., & Warne, R. (2008). Critical thinking as disciplinary practice. Review of General Psychology, 12, 265-281. Full text Volume 11 (2007) * Hermans, H.J.M. & Dimaggio, G. (2007). Self, identity, and globalization in times of uncertainty: A dialogical analysis. Review of General Psychology, 11, 31-61. Full text, but not the copy of the record * Ho, D.Y.F. & Ho, R.T.H. (2007). Measuring spirituality and spiritual emptiness: Toward ecumenicity and transcultural applicability. Review of General Psychology, 11, 62-74. Full text * Vohs, K.D. & Baumeister, R.F. (2007). Introduction to special issue: Emotion and decision making. Review of General Psychology, 11, 98. Full text * Monin, B. Pizarro, D.A., & Beer, J.S. (2007). Deciding versus reacting: Conceptions of moral judgment and the reason-affect debate. Review of General Psychology, 11, 99-111. Full text * Loewenstein, G. & Small, D.A. (2007). The Scarecrow and the Tin Man: The vicissitudes of human sympathy and caring. Review of General Psychology, 11, 112-126. Full text * Vohs, K.D., Baumeister, R.F., & Chin, J. (2007). Feeling duped: Emotional, motivational, and cognitive aspects of being exploited by others. Review of General Psychology, 11, 127-141. Full text * Pham, M.T. (2007). Emotion and rationality: A critical review and interpretation of empirical evidence. Review of General Psychology, 11, 155-178. Full text * Winkielman, P., Knutson, B., Paulus, M., & Trujillo, J.L. (2007). Affective influence on judgments and decisions: Moving towards core mechanisms. Review of General Psychology, 11, 179-192. Full text * Finkel, E.J. (2007). Impelling and inhibiting forces in the perpetration of intimate partner violence. Review of General Psychology, 11, 193-207. Full text Volume 10 (2006) * Storbeck, J., Robinson, M. D., & McCourt, M. (2006). Semantic processing precedes affect retrieval: The neurological case for cognitive primacy in visual processing, Review of General Psychology, 10, 41-55. Full text * Carroll, P., Sweeny, K., Shepperd, J. A. (2006). Forsaking optimism. Review of General Psychology, 10, 56-73. Full text * Boag, S. (2006). Freudian repression, the common view, and pathological science. Review of General Psychology, 10, 74-86. Full text * Chamorro-Premuzic, T., & Furhnam, A. (2006). Intellectual competence and the intelligent personality: A third way in differential psychology. Review of General Psychology, 10, 251-267. Full text * Kaufman, J. C. & Sexton, J. D. (2006). Why Doesn't the Writing Cure Help Poets? Review of General Psychology, 10, 268-282. Full text * Rossano, M. J. (2006). The religious mind and the evolution of religion. Review of General Psychology. 10, 346-364. Full text * Hegarty, P., & Buechel, C. (2006). Androcentric reporting of gender differences in APA journals: 1965-2004. Review of General Psychology, 10, 377-389. Full text Volume 9 (2005) * Gable, S. L., & Haidt, J. (2005). What (and why) is positive psychology? Review of General Psychology, 9, 103-110. Full text * Lyubomirsky, S., Sheldon, K. M., & Schkade, D. (2005). Pursuing happiness: The architecture of sustainable change. Review of General Psychology, 9, 111-131. Full text * Van Boven, L. (2005). Experientialism, materialism, and the hedonics of consumption. Review of General Psychology, 9, 132–142. Full text * Cacioppo, J. T., Hawkley, L. C., Rickett, E. M., & Masi, C. M. (2005). Sociality, spirituality, and meaning-making: Chicago health, aging, and social relations study. Review of General Psychology, 9, 143-155. Full text * Roberts, B. W., Walton, K., & Bogg, T. (2005). Conscientiousness and health across the life course. Review of General Psychology, 9, 156-168. Full text * Hogan, R., & Kaiser, R. B. (2005). What we know about leadership. Review of General Psychology, 9, 169-180. Full text * Shackelford, T. K., Pound, N., & Goetz, A. T. (2005). Psychological and physiological adaptations to sperm competition in humans. Review of General Psychology, 9, 228-248. Full text * Silvia, P. J. (2005). Emotional responses to art: From collation and arousal to cognition and emotion. Review of General Psychology, 9, 342-357. Full text Volume 8 (2004) * Bering, J. M., & Shackelford, T. K. (2004). The causal role of consciousness: A conceptual addendum to human evolutionary psychology. Review of General Psychology, 8, 227-248. Full text Volume 7 (2003) * Henriques, G. (2003). The Tree of Knowledge System and the Theoretical Unification of Psychology. Review of General Psychology, 7, 150-182. Full text * Duncan, L. R. (2003). Whatever happened to information theory in psychology? Review of General Psychology, 7, 183-188. Full text Volume 6 (2002) * Logan, T. K., Walker, R., Cole, J., & Leukefeld, C. (2002). Victimization and substance abuse among women: Contributing factors, interventions, and implications. Review of General Psychology, 6, 325-397. Full text Volume 5 (2001) Volume 4 (2000) Volume 3 (1999) Volume 2 (1998) * Feist, G. J., & Gorman, M. E. (1998). Psychology of science: Review and integration of a nascent discipline. Review of General Psychology, 2, 3-47. Full text Volume 1 (1997) * Yanchar, S.C., & Slife, B.D. (1997). Pursuing unity in a fragmented psychology: Problems and prospects. Review of General Psychology, 1, 235-255. Full text R